


10. FaceTime

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Niall and Liam FaceTime each other. With sexy results.





	10. FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“Finally home,” Liam types. “Longest day ever.” 

He’s so exhausted he’s actually considering just sleeping in his clothes - he’s in sweats and they’re not much different to pyjamas, are they? But he knows he’ll regret it in the morning when he has to get up for the gym. 

He’d thought Niall would be in the studio. Or asleep. He’s not actually sure what time it is in LA, didn’t think to check, but rather than texting back, he’s FaceTiming him. Liam hits the green button and Niall appears on the screen. 

He looks good. Sunkissed and fluffy-haired and relaxed. Liam swallows around a lump in his throat. He misses him so much. Misses all the boys. But Niall the most. Always Niall the most. 

“I thought you’d be working,” Liam says. 

“Nah.” Niall swings his phone around in an arc to show Liam he’s in his living room, bright sun shining in through the French doors out to the pool. He’s alone. “Just chillin’ out.” 

Liam nods, his eyes are drifting closed, so he shuffles himself up against his pillows. He doesn’t want to fall asleep yet, not while he’s got Niall on the phone. 

“Big day?” Niall asks, shuffling back himself so his head’s resting on the sofa cushions.

Liam knows his legs’ll be stretched out in front of him, possibly with a cushion under his bad knee. Niall’s sofa is one of Liam’s favourite places in the world. He wishes he was there now. Can’t quite remember why he’s not. 

“Just long,” Liam says. And then, before he can talk himself out of it. “Miss you.” 

“You too,” Niall says. “A lot. Do you need to get to sleep? You look fucked.” 

_I wish_ , Liam wants to say. Instead he just raises an eyebrow. Niall laughs and Liam feels ridiculously proud of himself. 

“I can’t help you there,” Niall said. “But we could… you know.” 

Liam’s hand is already pushing inside his sweats, his heart racing. “Yeah?” 

“Why not?” Niall says. 

He was always easy for ‘messin around’, as he called it. Never seemed to angst about it like Liam did. He said it was stress relief. And Liam was definitely stressed. 

“What are ya wearin’?” Niall says, grinning. 

Liam laughs again and then gasps as he curls his hand around his dick. 

“Are you hard?” Niall asks, his voice low. 

Liam folds in on himself. He was always shocked at how Niall could switch from having a laugh, one of the lads, to… Sex!Niall, Liam called him in his head. He didn’t even know what the exclamation mark was for, but the fans did it, so it must be a thing. 

“Yeah,” he murmurs, dragging the palm of his hand over the head of his dick, already so wet, so easy for Niall. 

“Me as well,” Niall says. “Wish you were here. Wish I could get you off myself. Lick your come off my hand.” 

“Fuck, Ni,” Liam grunts, so close already, squeezing his dick so as not to embarrass himself. 

“That too,” Niall says, his eyes half-closed, and Liam knows he’s touching himself as well. “I want that too.” 

And it’s the thought of that - getting to bend Niall over his sofa, to bite down on his shoulder as he pushes inside him, to brace his hands on his hips and his mouth to his ear, tell him that he couldn’t do any of this without him, never could, never wanted to - that pushes Liam over the edge. 

“Get some sleep now,” Niall says when Liam’s head’s stop spinning and he can focus on his phone again. 

“Did you--” 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m saving it for when I see you.” Niall grins. “Gonna fly out this weekend. It’s been too long.” 

“Yeah?” Liam hopes his voice doesn’t give away how much he wants it. How much he just  _ wants_. 

Maybe he should tell him. Maybe he will. Maybe next time. 

  
  



End file.
